bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenage Karahime/Canon
|race = Shinigami (Visored/Quincy) |birthday = March 3 |gender = Male |height = 183 cm (6'0") |weight = 71 kg (156 lbs) |blood type = AB- |affiliation = Soul King Karahime Clan |occupation = Apprentice to Osho |previous occupation = 5th Seat of the 13th Division |team = Royal Guard |previous team = 13th Division 8th Division |partner = Ichibei Hyōsube Akito Sealy |relatives = Various Ancestors Koray Karahime (third great grandfather) Gogyou Karahime (father) Taiyou Karahime (mother) Maia Karahime (wife) Jacob Karahime (son) Various Children and Descendants |education = Shino Academy |shikai = Deddomanzurarabai |bankai = Rarabai no noroi |manga debut = Darksiders: Karahime Chronicles Prelude (not yet released) |english voice= Troy Baker}}Kenage Karahime (から姫 健気; Karahime Kenage) is the 28th Head of the Karahime Clan. Kenage is a that resides in the under the tutelage of the . Appearance Kenage is a tall, muscular man with average skin, sky blue eyes, and dark brown spiky hair. During his time with the Gotei 13, he wore the standard Shihakushō. After training to learn and use his Bankai, he wears half of the kisode along with a black under-amor shirt worn underneath. After joining the Royal Guard, Kenage's hairstyle changes completely. He now styles his hair into a fauxhawk but he managed to keep three bangs from his old hairstyle, the bangs on the left and right are short and extend to his eyebrows while the one in the middle extends to his nose. He now has a scar extending from above his right eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek, which occurred during his succcessful then failed attempt to kill Aizen. He now wears a sleeveless Shihakushō and a white surcoat bearing the Royal Guard insignia on the back. Personality History Plot Life in the Rukon Life under Jushiro Ukitake Kenage's Vengance Before taking his promotion to the Royal Guard, Kenage has one condition- to take one last stand against the man ]]who killed his father and co-conspired in his mother's death. After many days, the Spirit King decided to grant Kenages final wish and let him take on Sosuke Aizen. Upon getting approval, Kenage leaves the Seireitei and trains more with Kisuke Urahara before charging Aizen's barracks. Kenage trains with his Shikai, Bankai, and his kido for three weeks, though it was unneeded due to Kenage's mastery over Datenshi's shikai and bankai, but decided to train anyways in order to insure his victory against Aizen. Before Kenage leaves, Urahara suggests that Kenage takes a day of rest so that he doesn't wear himself out against Aizen. Going to his room, Kenage sees a gift from Urahara- a black cloak meant to hide one's Reiatsu. The next day, Kenage leaves Urahara Shop, opening a Senkaimon to the Soul Society, and then arrives, preparing to take his vengance on Aizen. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc (Fanon) Powers and Abilities Waimenku Abilities Fire Manipulation: Ice Manipulation: Toxin Generation: Age Alteration: *'Three Year Alteration': Hollowification Quincy Abilities Reishi Manipulation: *'Hirenkyaku Expert': *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): One of two Blut abilities, Blut Arterie is the offensive Blut. Shinigami Abilities Hakuda Expert: Master Swordsman: Kidō Master: Shunpo Expert: Immense Spiritual Power: Master Strategist: Affiliation Racial Status Like Ichigo, Kenage is an extremely rare comosition of species *'Shinigami': Above all else, Kenage is, in fact, a Shinigami, being born from a pure Soul (member of a high noble clan, born in Soul Society) with a lieutenant and captain-class Shinigami status father and a normal Soul, with a third seat Shinigami status. He himself maintained a fifth seat status in Soul Society, in the Thirteenth Division. **'Visored': A sub-classification of Shinigami, The Karahime Clan have been Visored-class Soul's for over 150 years, as stated by Kenage himself, having researched his families lineage. A Karahime clan member fought an Adjuchas class Menos and the fight ended with the Hollow possesing and forcing a fusion between the two. The Karahime man sensed the Hollow growing stronger but instead of succumbing to it, the man suppressed it and gained dominance over the Hollow- gaining a hollow mask. The man decided that the mask wouldn't be enough, so he manifested the soul of the Hollow and gained two zanpakuto's. Because of this, every Karahime born has an inner hollow and will wield it as a second Zanpakuto. As such, Kenage has an inner hollow, which he dominated and named Syaoran, his ressurecion is named Dragón Salvaje. *'Quincy': Though a sub-classification of Humans, Kenage explains his Quincy lineage as "one of his stupid ancestors fell in love with a Quincy human and bore a child with her." Ashtad Karahime, Kenage's first Karahime ancestor, fell in love with an Echt Quincy, but not an ordinary Quincy- the daughter of Yhwach. Resulting in an extraordinary child, the first Gemischt Quincy with Shinigami Powers- Altaïr Karahime. However since then, many other Karahime's have had productable affairs with other Echt Quincies, such as Éinrí Karahime and Dagan Karahime, thus maintaing the Quincy blood in the Karahime Clan. However a question rises with how Kenage managed to survive the "Holy Selection", Kenage explains that after Yhwach's daughter had an affair with a Shinigami, He disowned her and refused to acknowledge her and any of her future children and descendants as Quincies, thus saving Kenage from losing his Quincy abilities Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Hero Villian 86 Category:Karahime Clan Category:Waimenku Category:Quincy